Shots of a Bystander
by GreenLikeACrayon
Summary: Swings was deleted from potential RL problems. Sorry.
1. Thunder

Shots of a Bystander

When Thunder Jr meets Phantom in a storm, they become unlikely friends. Let's see if I get to 100 short stories of random people meeting with Danny, both Human and Ghost.

**Copyright: Butch Hartman, Danny Phantom.**

**1) Thunder**

Arthur cursed himself as the rain came down, he should have listened to his father about the weather broadcast, but when was he every right about it? Not until now at least.

He tried running, but in seconds he was drenched, finding no use of hurrying he slowed to a quick walk, putting his hoodie on a little too late. He looked to the sky, hearing the rumble of the heavens above. Amity Park had not had a storm in a few months, nearly half a year. He was too use to the hot summer and cool spring, the turn of the years' seasons will be hard for him.

Lightning clasped so loud and sudden he jumped in alarm. A few seconds later thunder sounded. _Four seconds,_ he thought, _four miles away. _A skill, more of a checklist that his father taught him when he was young.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something falling from the sky and into the nearby ally. Something black and white-

"Danny Phantom?" He said out loud, a little bewildered. _Oh hell, he was struck by lightning!_

On nice, cloudless days, you could always spot the spook in the sky just flying around like he owned it, scaring birds and reports of him getting high enough from him to scare airplane pilots. He guessed the reason Phantom wasn't tracked down for it was that most of those airplanes had tourists, and just giving them their first taste of Amity, the most haunted town in America.

Without another thought Arthur stepped into the darkened ally. The drips of the rain had dampened the concrete. It was hard to see anything, but he made out a few boxes, garbage cans and some wood stacked in the corner.

"Yo… Phantom?" He called inside, taking a cautious step and avoided pooling water. "I just saw you free fall into here, don't hide." He remembered his father telling him to stay away from ghosts, but it was Phantom, and he hadn't hurt any human before, so he should be pretty safe. "You could be hurt."

"I'm… not." He heard a reply. He wiped his eyes to get the water away, scanning the ally again, Phantom looked like he was flicking in and out of existence.

For a dead guy, he looked like a drowned rat. His white hair was drenched and sticking to his face. Arthur swallowed a laugh, he looked to pathatic to make fun of at the moment.

"Were you struck?" Arthur asked, he didn't know what you do with a lightning struck victim. They were normally reduced to cinders and ash, but Phantom was a ghost, so how would it affect him? He had seen some of his fights, how much damage other ghosts had done to him, but a few days later he was always as fit as a fiddle, blasting another ghost with a huge trickster like grin on his face.

"N-no." The spook stuttered, he rubbed his neck. He didn't look as confident as he did on TV. "Ah… turbulence! It like, disappeared from around me and… I'll just go-" as he was getting ready to fly again lightning struck again, in an instant he had his hands over his ears and eyes shut. He slammed himself against the wall, in the slight shadow and protection from the rain. _Five seconds, five miles. The storms moving away._

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked in alarm while edging closer, Phantom looked like he was going into shock.

"I'm fine!" he opened his eerie green eyes and looked annoyed, but he could tell how panicked the ghost was. Once again lightning clashed and Phantom slid down the wall, making a slight whimper. _Four Seconds, Four miles, it was just blowed back._ "_What the heck's wrong with me?_" He heard the ghost whimper to himself.

"You're not okay, and I know you're not going to leave this ally until the storm clears." He said, sliding next to the spook, he backed away slightly. "Hey I ain't gonna hurt ya, it would be stupid of me to go out in this as well, humans are the worst electric conductors." He tried to make a joke like Phantom did and lighten the mood.

"I know…" Phantom said, than bit his lip. Arthur rose an eyebrow, did that mean he was electrocuted? It was interesting to learn so, he could have been the only one alive that knew. Phantom sat back up, keeping an eye on the black sky.

"I'm Arthur, by the way." He said, getting Phantom's attention again, hand out for him to shake. The ghost looked at his hand oddly but took the offer.

"Danny Phantom, but you knew that." He replied, a drip of water fell onto his nose from his hair, he ran his fingers threw it to keep it back. Arthur knew he was annoyed from his lack of last name, everyone was. But Phantom saw Arthur's father on a daily basis, someone that sometimes worked as a reporter, and he didn't think Phantom would appreciate a reporters son talking to him.

"Yeah, I did." Arthur admitted, after a few seconds of thinking he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. Phantom looked at him in confusion until he passed the jacket over.

"I don't need-" Phantom had his hands up and pushed the jacket back. Arthur wasn't amused and forcefully hung it over his back.

"You're shivering, no need to act all mucho cause it'll lead to your death… again." He nearly slapped himself after he said that. Ghosts in general didn't like dead jokes. But Phantom laughed anyway.

"You need it." The ghost tried to reason, turning to pull it off.

"Not really. Keep it on." Danny stopped trying to take it off, giving in since Arthur wasn't going to stop. Clipping the top leather strap to a button, he moved to make himself comfortable. Arthur stuck the hood up to cover Phantoms damp head. "Don't you get cold, flying in the clouds and really high? I heard it get's quiet chilly."

"Sometimes, but I'm feeling it way more in the last few days." He folded his arms over his chest, but that changed when another lightning strike happened. They were right back to his ears. It was strange, seeing Phantom like this. The cool, confident, guy that owned the skies and turned half the female population (and part of the male one) into necrophilia's, cower in absolute fear from a little light. It must have had something to do with his death, struck by lightning? Now that Arthur stopped and thought about it the first Phantom sighting date back to six months ago, a little after the last electric storm. Coincidence?

He dug into his jeans pockets and pulled out an MP3. Handing it over to Phantom.

"Here, you can drown out the thunder." After about ten seconds Phantom pulled the headphone out again.

"Dude, this is Blues." Phantom commented on his style of music. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for being old fashion." Arthur said, "What music do you normally listen to?"

"Dumpty Humpty."

"Dude! I just realized." Arthur grinned, surprising the spook. "You could, like, get into concerts with invisibility and stuff! Did you go to the Dumpty Humpty concert that was on a few months ago?"

"Most of it." Phantom shrugged. "That's a night I'm not forgetting for a long time."

"That's what everyone says about it!" Arthur sighed, missing the dryness in the spooks voice. "A live show that wasn't even recorded, what the hell man? And everyone said it was great but no one remembered what their new exclusive song was. What a waste."

"Huh, yeah, I didn't hear it sorry." Danny said, Arthur paused, hearing haste in his voice. He brushed it away, thinking nothing of it.

"Don't worry, I wasn't worrying." It fell silent again, only the rain was making a sound now.

"This is so embarrassing." Phantom muttered, Arthur rose his eyebrow again. "I'm already dead but I'm scared of a little weather."

"Electric storms are scary." Arthur tried to reassure, but Phantom looked so annoyed with himself, Arthur hoped he wasn't always like this, it wasn't healthy.

"For 5 year olds, you know, little kids!" Phantom huffed.

"That, that right there, is called denial." Phantom gave him a little glare. "Never been scared of a storm before?"

"No! Not last year or the year before, and it shouldn't bother me at all!"

_So even Phantom didn't know it was a problem. _

"Well," Arthur started slowly, "People fear things because they usually think it will kill them." Arthur pointed out. He didn't claim to be a psychologist or a doctor but he picked out things every now and then. "And they have reactions like you do if it _has_ happened and fear it will happen again like, not being near trees because a branch once fell on them, usually they scream but thankfully you're not a screamer."

It seemed like it was dawning to Phantom what was wrong. Arthur was hinting as much as possible that dying, being electrocuted, was what scared him, and a part of him, no matter how small or how little he thought about it was taking steps to prevent a repeat.

"I never thought about it, but I think you're right." He started speaking in a soft voice that Arthur had to strain to hear. "I… Died in an accident. I was trying to fix something for my parents and… it really hurt and then I wake up like this."

_Woah_, For a second it felt like he was a gold miner and he just struck gold, his father would have a field day with all the information Arthur was getting from the usually exclusive ghost boy. But like he would tell his ghost phobic father about anything in general, thinking about his father he silently promised not to tell anyone about how Phantom died. If he didn't want people to now he'll respect that.

"Phantom?"

It sounded strange, but it looked like Phantom had not slept in weeks, around his eyes it was several shades darker then his pale skin. _Did ghosts sleep_? He thought to himself, and wondered if he should ask.

"Nah…" Besides, he heard the spook's breathing steady out as he drifted into sleep, it looked like he needed it.

Wait a minute, breath? As in breathing in and out, sucking in oxygen and exhaling nitrogen? What the hell was up with this ghost? Ghost didn't breath, they didn't have to breathe. It was the nature of their existence, walking the earth without a pulse or the need of air.

But… Phantom has always been different from the other ghosts. He was always called names by the other ghosts, strange enough that humans couldn't understand their lingo, but enough to know they were insulting to the young ghost.

Whelp, runt, dipstick, were human enough, but the ones that got heads scratching were up for debate.

Ghost child, obvious, since Danny was young, his top age could have been only 15, or it could have meant he was just young by ghost standards. But the other word, _Halfa._ He remembered on TV _Ghost watch_ showing a fight with the audio as clear as it's ever been, the strange white ghost calling him a halfa. Danny took one look at the filming camera and proceed to beat the white ghost to a pulp, more so then the usual.

What did halfa mean? Another question he added to his list to ask Phantom when he had the chance.

He let an hour past, the ghost boys head rolled and leaned onto Arthur's shoulder. A headphone was still stuck in his ear. Soon the rain began to slow into a drizzle and the storm was 12 miles away. He shoved Phantom slightly, waking him up a little.

"I dreamed of Ghost riders." He yawned, Arthur smirked in amusement. Phantom was really just a teenager, a teenager that took up ghost fighting as his obsession but never the less he was still a kid, a kid that didn't seem to have a home or anyone that looks after him.

"I love that song." Arthur said, "The storms a while away, so you should go while you have the chance."

"Thanks." "Oh crap it's dark!" He was in the air, "Bye! Thanks!" and he was gone

Arthur watched him disappear as a few stars began to shine from the little gaps in the clouds. He was half way home when he when for his wallet, the pocket his MP3 was usually in.

"_Crap,"_ He looked to the sky, but Phantom was long gone._ "Phantom has my crap!"_

**This really sparked (Heh, no pun intended) when I was thinking of a Phobia for myself, after not finding one I tried to figure out my favourite characters secret phobia, something you wouldn't think made sense until you really thought about it. Danny having a lightning phobia made sense to me, because he had died by being electrocuted.**

**TRIVIA: The original title was going to be drabbles instead of Shots.**

**Basicly, the short stories are going to be from the Bystanders POV. Arthur IS going to appear again, ****I'm not sure if he should eventually find out Danny's half human.**

**Heh. A ghost is wearing your jacket, and listening to your Ipod. I have a wierd sense of humor.**


	2. Box

**Box**

**The original Summery: **A homeless little girl follows Danny after her box was destroyed in a fight. "_He was defiantly barking up the wrong tree with this pup!"_ **Apology and explanation at the bottom of page.**

**Sorry. My internet was cut off because the bill got lost in the mail. It's been fixed now.**

She crawled into her box, it was damp from the rain a few days before, she was annoyed her side that was lying on the wet cardboard was absorbing the water. It wasn't even sunny enough for it to dry out the inside. Frustrated, she thought to find somewhere else, but someone might take her box. It may be wet, it may stink, but it was her box.

She was young, but she could talk down the older guys like she was their mother. She was small, but her temper made up for her size. NO one could bully her, she was a tough kid.

She thought she could sleep, curling closer together, she had scoured the streets for food, some people took pity on her because she was young, and gave her scraps. Today however, was not a good day, she came home hungry, it happened, sometimes people shooed her away, not smitten by her cuteness. The only solution was to try again the next day.

THUMP. She opened her eyes in alarm, the box had moved around her, the side turned up to the sky and she rolled to the middle, trying to stand she wobbled before falling over again. Who had picked up her box? The owners of the store she lived next to _knew_ this box was hers, as they learned when she continual reminded them when every time they touched it.

She stuck her head out, confused, there was no one around her or her box, no one to growl at. She looked down and yelped in alarm, she was high out in the air. She had trouble with stairs that were bigger than her, she could climb them, but she couldn't make her way back down without hurting herself. The drop was bigger than stairs were.

The bottom sagged. Her back legs fell through the soft material, she yelped in alarm, scratching at the sides, but the cardboard came apart under her nails.

"BEWARE PHANTOM! I AM THE BOX GHOS-"

"SHUT UP!" A second voice came, clearly annoyed. "Damn it I was sleeping! I actually _need_ to sleep you know!"

The next second she, as well as the box, went sideways. She and the box hit something solid. It fell apart around her and she was falling.

Something had grabbed her right out of the sky. Her nose was attacked with a horrible stinging smell and panicked.

"_Floater!"_ She cried out, wriggling in his arms. It struggled not to drop her. Floaters were scary, two-legger screamed loudly when they appeared and ran away. They didn't smell like two-leggers, a weird stinging sensation in her nose that caused discomfort.

"Dude! That's heartless! You threw a puppy at me!" He yelled, she couldn't understand them, but he sounded like what Brownie sounded like when he was growling at Ma. Angry.

"What? Hey! I didn't know that was there!"

She actually pulled out of his grip. Big mistake. She was falling again, she wasn't like the uptight cat that she picked fights with, she could land on the feet with no injury. She however, was not a cat, and had no such lifesaving ability, she was caught again by the Floater mere feet from the ground.

"Woah, Jeeze! Let me get you down squirmier!" He placed her down gently, she bolted as soon as her paws were on the ground and scamped back into the alley next to the store. She cowered, absolutely frightened by the two Floaters.

After a few minutes of strange sounds and more mad talk the Floater that caught her came into the ally.

"That poor thing is long gone." He sighed, he looked around as is checking for other Floaters. Light surrounded the Floater, and rings moved around his body. His light coloured fur had gone darker, and his skin changed, the dark turned light, and he was wearing long, rough things that warmed two-leggers legs.

He's a two-legger, _and_ a Floater. He smelt different now, the weird smell the Floaters give of was almost gone, just small traces. _Is he going to do it again?_ Fascinated, she followed him out of the ally, he never noticed she was doing so.

He went about his business like the other two leggers, going to the metal thing that people went to get paper from, he even went to the food place. She waited patiently outside, dashing out of sight when he was walking back out carrying a big box.

Still, he continued to act like a two-legger. He bought meat and bread snack at the traveling food store. He set in on the box and continued to carry it. He crossed streets and roads away from her home until he came to a place with trees. He sat at a long seat, putting the cooler down and grabbing food.

She got annoyed, he showed no signs of doing the shifty thing again, she wanted to see him float! She wanted something out of following him until almost sunset! She barked to get his attention, he jumped slightly. Good, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"You followed me?" Danny asked it, all the way from the post office? That was pretty far, he was surprised he didn't notice it, it was standing three feet away and he still didn't notice until it barked. "Do I have a weird smell that attracts dogs or something?"

She barked again, Danny took it as a yes. The poor thing was tiny, about Cujo's size when he was calm. He pulled his hotdog in half and gently placed one half on the ground near her. He pretended to go back to eating while it crept closer to the food. It took a few nibbles before gawing on it like there was no tomorrow.

He laughed, getting off the bench and knelt down close to it. It saw his hand coming and froze, unsure of what to do. It put a paw up in defence, and flicked at the hand. Danny gave it a light scratch. It seemed to like it and rolled onto it's back a played with his hand and he gave it a tummy scratch. He took it back, it was smaller than Cujo, the fur only made her look bigger.

"You're so cute!" Danny gushed, his weak spot for dogs getting the better off him. All bark and no bite, it really was a sweet little thing. This time he checked the gender, unlike the time Cujo turned out to be female. This puppy was also female.

"I've always wanted a puppy, but my parents wouldn't let me." He paused, and then beamed. "I remembered something again! Wow, they were _mean,_ I wasn't allowed to have a puppy!"

She was sure the two-legger wasn't talking to her, no one else was around, coming to the conclusion that this two-legger floater was weird, she briefly wondered. She knew that some of the older Dog's adopted two leggers, they looked after them, made sure they got exercise, she knew one that actually needed help crossing roads, 'a seeing eye' as the proud Labrador called it.

_That's final. I'm adopting you._ She thought. She'll look after him, she didn't know how she was going to do it though. She'll bark at people that annoyed him, she'll follow him where ever he went, but she'll hide if a floater comes along, she wasn't big enough to deal with those things yet. When she was, she would bite them.

As soon as he opened the cooler she jumped right in, barking in delight. It was dry, and wasn't horribly soft like the other box. It was hers now, considering she had no clue on how to get back to her ally. And the Park had to be explored! So many trees, and it was big enough for her to run around in without getting run over.

"Damn…" Danny frowned, and then laughed as the puppy began to setting into his cooler. "I'm gonna have to buy another cooler."

"You need a name." He said, after coming out of the store again with another cooler, this time filled with dog treats, dog toys, a feeding bowl, and other puppy stuff. Sodas for him, snacks, a thermos (a real one) a hammock, rope and some blankets. It was times like this he really like the magic credit card in his pocket. "I'm gonna call you Cutie! Cause… You're so cute!"

Cutie continued to follow him, when he came out of the store he put the cooler down for a moment, letting her jump in with the stuff, immediately tackling a rubber bone. Soon they were back into the park, it had darkened and people were going home.

"I hope you like trees." He warned Cutie. "Cause I live in them." The slide sucked, so he turned back to trees, this time he went deeper into the parks reserve and came across some bigger trees, one stood out the most. "Perfect!" He said, in the middle of the tree before the branches parted was a hollow, and enough room for both coolers. He pulled one of the blankets out and laid it on the part before putting the cooler down. He dumped most of the stuff (not before getting Cutie out first though)

"I don't know why I'm making a more permanent home," He hung the hammock from two branches a little higher than the coolers "Sure, there is 'Fenton Works' but ghosts come from that portal every so often, and I can't shut it off. AND the place creeps me out." The empty home sent chills down his spine, he could never make it up the stairs or past the kitchen in that strange house. Shaking the thought from his head he leaned on a branch as he took the plastic of some of Cuties new toys, the plastic was all placed in a bag. "I think I just need a base."

She didn't seem to mind the tree that much, it was sure she would be able to climb up, but not back down. Right know she was busy playing with her toys as the two legged floater fixed up the tree. Half way through constructing he transformed. Cutie stared as his colours changed and his feet leaving the branch.

_He can handle himself as a floater. _She thought, laying her head down. A few minutes later she was being picked up, a little annoyed since she was getting comfortable.

"You're a cranky puppy." Danny said, picking up her small growl, "And a weird one." Cutie laid on his stomach, curling up and getting ready for sleep. He scratched her head, wondering how the puppy was going to continue to follow him around if he flew through buildings. But, as she demonstrated she was good at waiting. What if something happened to him, and she would just wait for him to reappear? He couldn't help but picture the little dog waiting in the park, in the same spot as he left her. He hoped she would get bored after a day, and go about her business.

"We'll play more tomorrow." He said, trying to ignore the thought and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**This did not come out good. I didn't think so anyway. It's different from the first two too much. The next one will be better I promise.**

…**How many of you thought she was human when I gave the summery last chapter? Truth is, that was a stuff up, the original summery (Which I forgot to update,) would have hinted to you the 'little girl' was a puppy (BIG time). But people had voted before I noticed . Sorry for my stupidity. I'll make a story about a little girl following him to make up for it.**

**INSPERATION:** Next door, they have a puppy. This puppy is named Cutie and is ADORABLE, it hangs out with an adult dog that has no relation to her and acts like her best friend (he got into a fight with her mother, if they were actually human, I would say it was over her), it takes on my younger cousins cat, which is bigger than her, and yaps at my nana's dog when he gets to noisy, _he's the size of a bear cub and he_ _shuts up_. This puppy is so BADASS I had to write a piece on her.

I realize that a puppy might not recognize a store, or think of their mothers as 'Ma', or could even remember four syllable words. :) Sake of my strangeness.

**Thank you everyone that reviewed for Swing! Oh, Better-Left-Unspoken? If you like vulnerable!Danny you might like an up-coming one's I have in mind, don't worry.**

**Easternbluebird and xBlue-Rosex:** all will be revealed! Eventually. This has actually developed a plot that ties in with a few of the shots, wasn't planning for that to happen!

**Samara: **No, she didn't commit suicide, if not for a friend, she would not have made it past second year high school.

**NEXT-Ring**- A ghost tries to find his lost ring in a forest stream, Danny lends a hand and a strangely familiar face comes to his head with a name attached. Sam.


	3. Ring

**I'm back!**

Ring

Danny was getting annoyed. He expected when his ghost sense went off, the culprit would pop up and get the fight over within a span of ten minutes, then he could sleep again. Sleep, eat, sense ghosts, fight ghosts. That was usually what he did, he did not want to add another annoying step, Sleep, eat, sense ghosts, find ghosts, fight ghosts.

But he looked for them anyway, because if he didn't they would cause something to break of hurt someone. But what harm can you do in the amity park reserve? Annoy some squirrels?

He rubbed his eyes, sleep was so hard to come by now, if it wasn't the strange dreams, it was ghosts. He heard running water, softly until he came closer. Confused, as he didn't think there would be any streams in the park. He flew closer, looking around to find it.

Succeeding, he was surprised about how big it was, about 4 feet in width, and how long it was stretched from side to side, not knowing where it began, and not knowing where it ended. He wasn't alone either.

A man had rolled up his jeans and was dipping his hands into the water, moving the small rocks in search for something. Danny spotted the man's shoes and socks on the bank. He didn't appear dangerous, no weapons.

"Hey." Danny said, startling the man into falling into the stream. It was cold water, as it splashed up, Danny went intangible to avoid getting wet.

"Crap! Is this your territory? I'll leave don't hurt me." He backed away with his hands up in defence.

"Relax, what are you looking for?" Danny asked, suppressing a laugh.

"You're not going to smite me?" the man asked, blinking in surprise.

"No." Danny shook his head. Now he pictured himself sitting in the clouds zapping passersby with ecto lightning bolts, the picture make him smile.

"Float me with your powers?" He tried again.

"Can't do that." His power had limits, not that he would float someone unless he had a good reason.

"Eat me?" Danny fought down another laugh.

"Just ate another idiot a few hours ago." Danny said sarcastically, "He asked stupid questions."

"Oh." There was a pause; Danny couldn't believe he took that seriously.

"I'm joking!" Danny slapped his forehead and sighed. "Did you see a ghost around here? Other than me, I sensed one a while ago, that's how I got here."

"Did you hear me screaming?" He asked.

"No."

"Then there wasn't one around here."

Danny sighed again. Wide awake, he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while; he tried again to be helpful. "I'm offering to help, what did you lose?"

The man was confused, but immediately brightened up.

"It's a gold ring with an emerald jewel." he said, he stood up as water dripped of him. "I was so stupid I dropped the damn thing around here."

"And it was a good idea to try finding it at night?" Danny asked. He grinned sheepishly; Danny rolled his eyes before concentrating. Four glowing green ectoballs floated around him. One flicked and disappeared. "Bugga, I can only manage three."

"Three is more than enough." He said, he held a hand out. "I'm Rob by the way, Rob Alcatine."

Danny shook his hand out of politeness. He continued to float above the water, moving one light towards him and looking for any faint glimmer in the water.

"How did you drop it in the river- I mean stream?" Danny corrected himself, attempting small talk. "This does not qualify as a river."

"Well, it wasn't really me who dropped it, my girlfriend did. I brought her here so she can take pictures of the place, photographer, and she loved nature."

_Flash!_

_"This is an economic killer!"_

_Flash!_

"That was weird." Danny muttered, that would be the first time his dreams came to him while he was awake.

"What was weird?" Rob asked, turning to him.

"Nothing much." He lied. The dreams were starting to freak him out, becoming more livid and clearer with each passing night. Maybe they held the key to how he died, or any memories. But a little bit of him wondered if it was a good idea to remember. Could he tell his family? Friends? The voice he kept hearing was a girl's voice and oddly, he felt attached to it.

"Rob!" Danny snapped himself out of his own train of thought. "It rained a few days ago! The water increase would have defiantly made it travel farther up river- stream!"

"Well that would explain why I can't find the bloody thing." He began to waddle down the stream, still looking around the stones. "I wonder how far it travelled, hopefully not far." Danny floated down the stream _merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream- _Shut up brain!

"Danny!" Danny heard Rob yell. He did not notice he had begun to float of a cliff. Beneath him the water fell several metres and turned into mist as it hit the water below.

"A water fall?" Danny asked aloud, frowning. "I have a puppy to think of, what if she comes down here and drowns?" Cutie would wander off and hurt herself! What type of owner would he be if he let something happen to her?

"You live here?" Rod asked. Danny froze, he didn't want more people to know of his sleeping area, to many people will come and bug him. But Rod seemed nice, a little strange, but nice.

"…Yes." It sounded strange to admit it, more of admitting him to himself.

"Well, if you need anywhere to stay, the attic at my house is pretty spacey!" Rod grinned, He took out a pen from his jeans. "I'll write it on you!"

Danny laughed, he couldn't figure out a decent way to refuse. He pulled his glove off, his skin felt soft and weird.

"Your hand is freezing!" Rod said in surprise as he wrote his address. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Ghost." Danny reminded. "I'm floating, I've made ectolights, and I'm FLOATING Rob."

"Oh yeah..." He said, in a very realizing tone. "I forgot."

"You are a strange guy Rod." Danny said.

"You're a strange guy too."Rob shot back. "How far down do you think it went?"

"It looks deep." Danny admitted., "I'll look." Danny dived in, the water would have been freezing to anyone else, but to him it was nice and warm. Two of the ectolights came down with him, shining into the dark. It was far deeper then he suspected. He was about to go back up for air before catching a glint in the dark, swimming closer, he could make out gold.

He held his arm out and grabbed a hand full of small pebbles along with the object, he wiped some if grime away. He saw the engraving on the inside of the loop he squinted to make it out. In delicate letters was _Sam-_

_"Come on Danny!" _He heard a female voice, the world had brightened with warped colours._ "A whole new world to explore! Don't you want to be the first to see it?"_

_What was that? _Danny thought,_ flash-_

_She was holding a camera, wearing a black and purple skirt with a matching top, but he couldn't see her face._

_"Come on Sam-"_

Sam. Sam. Sam. Black hair, widow's peak, skinny as a rake, and violet coloured irises. Shw was smiling, and talking-

He came up for air. He didn't realize his lungs were burning for oxygen until he could barely see.

"Rob!" he called out. "I found it!"

Rob was nowhere to be seen. Danny growled to himself while he swam to shore, he wasn't able to fly straight up from being tangible in the water.

"Rob?" He called again, worried. Maybe that ghost got him and had waited for Danny to be out of the way. He looked franticly up and down the river, searching for the strange man. Deciding he was gone (even his shoes were gone from up \stream) he tracked done Rob's house from the address on his hand. It was morning, and still didn't feel sleepy at all.

The apartment was up town, in the fancy part where the streets were freakishly clean and brightly lit. He phased through the door. Voices in the living room, he could barely make out what they were saying, he looked around, it was rich, he could tell that, the furniture was deep polished wood, silverware were put on show in glass cupboards. A cork board took up half a wall and every inch of it was covered in pin up photos. He recognized Rob in many of them, posing, pulling a face. And the Woman nest to him must have been Sam, Bright blue eyes and red hair usually in a plait.

The one thing that was not a picture was a clip out of a newspaper. Danny moved a picture slightly to read the title.

**_BONES AT THE STREAM_**

**_The remains of a middle aged man have been found by water fall divers in amity parks' park reserve._**

**_The remains are believed to be of the missing Robert Alcatine, last seen in the park with his then girlfriend Sam Smith eight years ago-_**

Eight years? His heart raced. He wanted to move the paper to look at the bottom line, but a picture was pined directly over it. he pulled it out and let it drop to the floor.

**_-Accidental death-_**

Danny placed the ring on the pen holder, not knowing what else to do with it. He was to confused to do anything else and trying to make sense of the article, it had been written four months ago. Sam came into the room, passing the notice board with a empty tea cup and almost stepped on a picture, when she went to put it back up she spoted the ring.

"My engagement ring!" The woman said, picking up the ring, shocked and happy at the same instant. "I dropped it in the stream years ago! How did it get here? Guys look-!"

Danny bit his lip. He wanted to appear and set the story straight, _Rob loves you_. But he knew he would scare her. So while she ran into the other room he got a hold of a marker and wrote her a note.

_He loves you, DP._ He drew his DP insignia on the paper. He didn't wait around for her to find it and flew out of the house.

"_Thanks Danny._" He swore he heard his strange friends voice. He paused mid flight.

"No problem." He said back, wondering if he heard him. Had Rob crossed over? Had Rob trusted him enough to take the Ring to his girlfriend? Why did Rob seem Human? so many question he doubt would be answered. He pondered what crossing over would be like, did he have to be happy? finish unfinished business? Too bad he couldn't remember.

**That pesky rain keeps on popping up doesn't it? First the storm, then the damp box, now a flooded stream.**

**I'm Sorry I've been dead for a few months, I got back to Australia and the only working computer was the laptop that my dad has, and my mother hijacked it. My new term has started and I'm a little behind…**

**Next-** Bus: As the bus filled with water, the last air floating up high to the surface, he wondered if he was going to die.

Crane: She didn't want the pesky Ghost boys help! she had a mission to save a friend and he would only get in the way!

Mistletoe: She held out a candy cane out to him, "Turn that frown upside down! It's Christmas!"

**I've been thinking. Scary isn't it? Weird things pop up when I think, to Star wars evil padawan with a crush on Asoka to Hunger games prequels. So I thought, I should mix my obsessions together.**

**A Danny phantom Hungry Game, this is set two generations after Danny, Vlad rules basically everywhere, and Halfa's are put through a gladiator style game. And just because that dream wouldn't leave me alone, there will be light sabres.**


End file.
